"That's What Christmas Is All About"
«That's What Christmas Is All About» - это песня, которую пели семьи Лаудов и Макбрайд в эпизоде «11 Louds a Leapin». Когда Линкольн рассказывает своим сестрам, что случилось с мистером Гройсом, его сестры начинают грустить. Луна вдруг пришла в голову идея написать рождественскую песню. В ту ночь, в то время как мистер Гройс дремает, он слышит ханжескую внешность. Он подходит к двери и видит, как семьи Лаудовых и МакБрайд поют песню. После того, как песня закончена, они подают мистеру Гройсу подарок для него: билет в одну сторону на автобусе, чтобы он мог посетить свою семью в рождественский день, и в этот момент они привезли его семьи. Мистер Гройс внезапно меняет свою индивидуальность и благодарит их, и говорит, что он поместит их всех в хороший список Санта, даже Лолу. Визуальная последовательность В начале сцены, где происходит песня, мистер Гроуз дремлет в своем доме, когда неожиданно слышит, как колядники снаружи поют «Оооо ...». Тетерев просыпается и направляется к входной двери. Он открывает его и видит семьи Лаудовых и МакБрайдов, включая домашних питомцев Лауд, одетых в зимнюю одежду и держащих свечи, в то время как родители Лауд держат коробки с рождественскими украшениями и поют в его доме. Когда сановники продолжают петь «Оооо», Луна поет сольное представление. Пока она поет, мы катаемся по семействам и приближаемся к Лори, которая нажимает кнопку, чтобы зажечь яркие украшения у дома мистера Гройса. Луна ставит свою свечу и поднимает фиолетовую гитару, а все поют вместе. Луна приходит с Луаном, Линн, Лолой, Лизой, Ритой, Клайдом и ее отцами, во время «Разбив список, обнимай, с кем ты», затем переезжает к Линкольну, Лори, Лени, Люси, Лане, Лили и Линн-старший, когда они поют «Потому что это и есть Рождество». Луна исчезает, и когда семьи поют «Это то, что вы даете», она пробегает мимо калористов, а затем появляется рядом с камерой. Когда семьи поют «Этот год будет лучшим,» Луна возвращается среди сановников. На последней ноте они ударяют большая отделка руки-в-воздух поза. Мистер Гроуз удивлен ими. Линкольн рассказывает ему «Счастливого Рождества» и предлагает ему подарок. Гроуз открывает его, и оказывается, что это билет на автобус, чтобы навестить его семью на Рождество завтра. Рита объясняет, что, поскольку сегодня он не может видеть свою семью, они приносят ему свои. Родители Лаудова наконец раскрывают все свои лица, и все вместе улыбаются. Мистер Гроуз кричит «ЛАУДОВ!», Но тоже начинает улыбаться. Он благодарит семьи и говорит, что они высадили постоянные места в хорошем списке Санта-Клауса. Лола спрашивает: «Даже я?» Грууз отвечает: «Даже ты». Лола обнимает ногу Груза, а Лиза плачет от радости. Г-н Гройс приглашает семьи в дом. Хотя они помогают украшать интерьер, Лени делает мистер Гроуз жилет из его штор, чтобы носить на своей рождественскую поездке завтра. Mистер Гроуз должен извиниться за кражу своих вещей и возвращает их к детям. Он приносит извинения Линкольну за то, что он сломал салазки. Каждый приходит на праздничный ужин в канун Рождества. Английская лирика Louds and McBrides: Oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo Luna (solo introduction): I used to think that Christmas was About the wish list filled with stuff I never really needed anyway But as long as we're together it's a holiday Louds and McBrides: It's not what you get, it's what you give We've got the spirit clear and loud Ditch the list, hug who you're with 'Cause that's what Christmas is all about It's what you give, not what you get We've got the hard part figured out This year will be the best one yet 'Cause that's what Christmas is all about Merry Christmas from the Louds HO! Есть ли русский перевод песни? Гарольд и Говард видят пение с семьями, но из-за запретов на гомосексуальность в России «11 Louds a Leapin» не вылетает в эту страну. Выполняется * Ника Футтерман (Луна) * Неизвестные (фоновые персонажи) ** Это не настоящие актеры голоса остальных семейств Лaуд и Макбрайд. пустяки * Это первая песня, которую поет вся семья Лауд. * Инструментальная версия песни играет в финальных титрах «11 Louds a Leapin», минус вступление. * Сцена, где проходит песня, - единственная сцена в эпизоде, где Лори, Леня, Луна, Линн, Люси, Лола, Лиза, Линн-старший, Гарольд и Говард видятся в своей зимней одежде. ** Лори, Лени, Люси, Гарольд и Говард - единственные персонажи в этом эпизоде, у которых нет сольных линий в зимней одежде. *** Неизвестно, почему Лори осветила украшения дома мистера Грюэза, так как она не говорит в этом эпизоде, а также «Снегурочка» и «Homespun». **** Спустя год после этого эпизода премьера «Snow Way Out» - это первый эпизод, когда Лори и Лени имеют сольные линии в своей зимней одежде, а Гарольд и Говард - в «Snow Way Down». ** В этой сцене также появляются Говард и Гарольд впервые. * Сольное представление Луны к песне - ее первая и единственная сольная линия в этом эпизоде в ее зимней одежде, хотя она использует голос только пением и фактически не говоря. После того, как песня закончилась, она больше не говорит за остальную часть сцены. ** Это делает Линкольна, Луана, Лану, Клайда и Риту единственными персонажами, которые появляются в более чем одной сцене за пределами сцены. ** Примерно через год после этого эпизода премьера «Snow Way Out» стала первым эпизодом, в котором у Луны есть настоящие сольные речи в зимней одежде, первые слова: «Я тоже, чувак». ** Соло-введение Луны в песню - ее последний сольный диалог в этом эпизоде, и в 2016 году. До того, как песня произойдет, ее последняя сольная линия (в ее обычной одежде): "Чувак! Вот и все! Неудивительно, что я не смог прибить мою песню! Я все делал неправильно!" * Бобби должен петь с семьями, но он не потому, что Лори решила не открывать свой подарок до Рождества. * После того, как песня закончена, Линкольн, Луан, Линн, Лана, Лола, Лиза, Рита и Линн-старший имеют реальные линии сольного выступления. ** Исключая родителей, вышеупомянутые братья и сестры - это братья и сестры, которые говорят о своей зимней одежде в «Устали от снега», за исключением Люси, которая не говорит в своей зимней одежде в этом эпизоде, в отличие от вышеупомянутого эпизода. * Эта песня была названа на голландском, филиппинском, финском, французском, немецком, иврите, итальянском, корейском, польском, португальском и испанском языках. * Несколько человек думают, что голос соло-пения Луны ангельский, но многие думают, что ее голос слишком страшен, потому что они думают, что она использует свой голос только в своей зимней одежде, петь, а не говорить на самом деле. ** До выхода «Snow Way Out» многие люди думали, что, когда Луну видят в зимней одежде, она только использует свой голос, петь и никогда не может говорить. * Если на сцену для каролинга, наряду с другими сценами с персонажами в зимней одежде, был список броска, актеры голоса были бы (американские актеры) Коллин Дин, как Линкольн, Ника Футтерман, как Луна (только говорит пою), Кристина Пучелли как Луан, Джессика Дичико, Линн, Грей Гриффин, Лола и Лана, Лара Джилл Миллер, Лиза, Джилл Тэлли в роли Риты, Брайан Степанек в роли Линн Сэр, Калеил Харрис в роли Клайда и Джон Ди Маджио в роли мистера Гроуза. Неязычные персонажи в своей зимней одежде в этом эпизоде - Лори, Лени, Луна (кроме пения), Люси, Гарольд и Говард. * Поскольку Луна не говорит в своей зимней одежде в «Снежной скуке», многие зрители воображают, что Линкольн поет сольное представление к песне вместо этого. * Эта сцена и другие сцены с персонажами в их зимней одежде подобны тем, что были в «Snow Bored»: ** Линкольн, Луан, Линн, Лана, Лола и Лиза имеют настоящие соло-говорящие линии в своей зимней одежде. В отличие от вышеупомянутого эпизода, у Люси нет линий в ее зимней одежде. ** Линн и Луан - единственные старшие сестры, у которых в зимней одежде есть настоящие сольные речи. Как и в вышеупомянутом эпизоде, Луан - самый старший из братьев Лaуд, чтобы сделать это. ** В этом эпизоде у Лори, Лени и Луны нет линий в их зимней одежде. Однако Луна только использует свой голос, поет, а не говорит. Как и в вышеупомянутом эпизоде, у Луны нет линий для разговора, после того, как песня закончилась. ** Линкольн, Луан и Лана появляются в большем количестве сцен, где они надевают зимнюю одежду, так как они уже говорят «Снежно скучно». * Гарольд - единственный взрослый персонаж, чьи глаза закрыты, когда колядовщики поют "ХО!" * Поскольку этот эпизод (наряду со «Снежным выходом») не выходит в эфир в России, наряду с другими странами, запрещающими гомосексуалисты, из-за пап Клайда, Луна все равно не будет говорить в своей зимней одежде. * Когда Луна поет знакомство соло, она застыла на своем месте, и только ее рот движется. Это похоже на то, что Луна не говорила в своей зимней одежде в «Снежном скучно», и что Луан была самой старой из детей Лоуд, которая на самом деле говорила в своей зимней одежде в эпизодах 2016 года. Категория:Песни